Zordon of Eltar
by jonesman2007
Summary: Ten-thousand years before the events of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This is the untold story of Zordon. These are the years before Zordan became the power rangers mentor and fufilled his destiny in saving the universe. Rita Repulsa plays an important in Zordons destiny other than trapping him in a timewarp. This story was requested by Jokermask18.


_**The Power Rangers have been earth saviors since 1993. They have defended earth through the leadership of Zordon. Zordon has helped the rangers secured many victories over the years until he had to leave earth back to his home planet Eltar. When he arrived it was a trap by the alliance of villains' master: Dark Specter. With Zordon captured, the fate of the universe is the alliance of villains' hands when they brought on all-out assault. The center of the attack was planet earth. The space rangers were the current power rangers and they were giving it their all trying to save the earth. However all hope seemed lost. The Red space ranger Andros made one final attempt to save earth. He has found Zordon and ordered Andros to destroy his energy tube. The energy from the tube destroyed all the evil in the universe. The universe is forever saved and the power rangers know the sacrifice that the great Zordon had made to bring peace. But no one knows the beginning before the beginning. No one knows the real story of Zordon. Did he ever experience love? Was there someone who taught Zordon how to be the amazing mentor that the first teams of power rangers ever known. Where Zordon and Rita always enemies? Find out as our story of Zordon unfolds.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

Ten-thousand years ago, on the distant planet called Eltar. The planet's beauty is far more beautiful than that of Earth's. Eltars plant life is far evolved in its evolution. The technology was far beyond of earths. There is also no pollution. Trash is automatically recycled. No has ever been used only recycled renewable energy throughout the planet. Peace reined throughout Eltar no wars, no hunger, and every person on the planet is either middle class or high class. One family in particular was known throughout all of Eltar known as the Zendora family. Zander is the most respected scientists in all of Eltar. Zander is tall with black long hair. He also wears thick bifocals and his lab coat that he never washes. Zurmina is the wife of Zander. She has long red hair that goes down to her back. Every day she always over dresses for any occasion. She is the vice president of the most known company on the planet known as Vile Incorporated. Both Zander and Zurmina had one child and his name is Zordon. Unlike his parents his head has been bald since He was born and has never grown hair. Zordon is just as smart as his parents; however, he just an overbearing, stubborn, and a lazy teenage boy. Zander wants Zordon to follow in his footsteps in becoming a scientist like himself. But all Zordon cares about is having fun and being with his high school girlfriend.

Zordon wakes up on a Monday morning. He doesn't want to get out of bed but his mother would of came to his room and gotten him out of bed. So he forces himself up. He grabs a shirt and throws it on and heads down stairs. He sees his parents at table eating breakfast and just then, he bumps into his butler robot Alpha.

"Ai-yi-yi! Zordon what is the rush?" asked Alpha.

"Sorry Alpha. You got my lunch ready?" asked Zordon.

"Now I don't know why you won't sit down and eat a nice breakfast?" asked Alpha.

"Sorry Alpha. I'm meeting someone for breakfast." Said Zordon as he grabs his lunch don't wait up Alpha.

Zordon walks up to the table to where his parents were eating. He tries to get their attention but they are unresponsive. Disappointed, Zordon storms out of the house. He heads outside to what it appears to be an old busted jet jammer that he had built himself. He jumps in and tries to start it but as usual every day he can't get it to start.

"Damn it piece of shit. Can't even make it to moon and back let alone school."

Zordon looks over at the garage and forgot that his father bought a new galaxy glider. Zander forbid Zordon to use it but he would never listen regardless of his father's behest. He opens the garage door and calls for the galaxy glider. He sprints and does a high front flip onto the galaxy glider and takes off. He rides through the skies with excitement playing around trying to feel the wind in his hair but he treats it like a cruel joke to himself because he never knew what wind in his hair felt like due to him being bald. Several minutes later, he makes to his school called Elaterin Metro High School. He hears the bell rings as he is late again but he doesn't care he's only hurrying to meet his girlfriend. He parks the galaxy glider in the school parking lot. He quickly runs around to the back of the school to abandoned class room. He walks in to see a female that has her back turned. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful red head that is wearing a black tube top and female biker pants. Zordon managed to surprise her by sneaking up on her.

"Hey there beautiful." Said a happy Zordon. "Hope I didn't scare you."

"Not likely." Said the girl "I sensed you coming minutes ago.

"How do you do that?" asked Zordon.

"I have no idea. I have no idea what it is but it feels like it's getting stronger every day since we been together." Said the girl.

Zordon grabs her by the waist and leans over and gives her a kiss.

"Hey want to take a ride on my dad's galaxy glider?" asked Zordon.

"You rode that dangerous thing in." asked the girl.

"Yea we can go to Onyx." Said Zordon. " I know that's your favorite planet to visit."

"I don't know Zordon. I mean everything's been great between us since we met five years ago." Said the girl.

"Where you getting at babe?" asked Zordon.

"I don't know." Said the girl." My father and I haven't been that close but lately he he's been talking to me about me running the family business. But I'm not sure I'm up for it."

"Look. If I know one thing, I know that I'm not keen about following in my father's footsteps as well. God I hate that man with everything in me. However it's not about me. I know you love your father. Even though you are not all that close. But I would consider doing it. But it's up to you."

"You always know what to say do you babe?" asked the girl. "Ok I'll go with you to Onyx. Happy Anniversary Zordon Zendora."

"Happy Anniversary Rita Repulsa." Said Zordon as he grabs Rita and lands a passionate kiss on her lips.

The happy couple leaves on the galaxy glider to the planet Onyx. As they got ready to celebrate their anniversary.

_**In the coming chapters of Zordon Of Eltar, Zordon and Rita get into some trouble on Onyx. Meanwhile Zurmina meets the CEO of Vile Incorporated. Zander is working on something big that will forever change the universe. Find out as Zordon of Eltar continues.**_

**To be continued….**

**This is a request for Jokermask18. **

**Follow me on twitter jonesman2007**__


End file.
